From a whole new perspective
by Lu82
Summary: What if instead of ruining Peter's life, that night of many years before, Jerry would have saved his life? How would this affect the whole development of the movie? If you want to see a very different Peter, check this out. Jerry/Peter (not in the prologue, of course, for reasons!) , but… maybe keep an eye on Charlie, too ;P
1. Prologue: Just like a superhero

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything, only my crazy mind_

_Sorry, no beta this time, anyone offering?_

_I know, I know.  
If you check the stuff I usually write, you'll be thinking 'Is it the same author we are talking about?!'  
Well, what can I say? I also have a dark side, and when it's about vampires… I just can't help it!  
This movie has particularly bewitched me. I would have liked more Jerry&Peter scenes, more focus on Peter's background … so, if something does not exist… just invent it!_

_To be honest, it started with this prompt I've seen years ago (And I've also read the one-shot inspired by this prompt, very well done, but I guess it's sort of different from my idea… I hope so at least ^^ ) :_

_'Peter doesn't manage to escape the night Jerry killed his parents, but the Vampire decides to keep him instead of killing him to raise him and turn him in the future. Years later, Jerry and his still-human-Peter (who knows his days as human are coming to an end) move to Vegas and Charley meets a mentally unstable Peter, and he can't get him out of his mind...'_

_Well, I took inspiration only by the first part of the prompt, which gave me the idea for something that overturns everything!  
Do you want to know how? Just read. But, be warned, you won't find fluff this time…_

**Prologue: Just like a superhero **

He finished to unload the last boxes in his pick-up and breathed – and he didn't even need to breathe – the typical air of the coming winter.

Jerry adored that time of the year, days became so short that, just by 4:00 p.m. the sun was already on its (annoying) way. And he was free to act.

More time to explore the places, more time to know the neighborhood, more time to socialize.  
More time to have some snack and, why not? If there was the proper chance, also to create a new clan.

The slayers in Ohio hadn't played softball with his previous one, some years before.  
Sure, Jerry's terrible revenge on them had come like a rush, but then he had decided it was better to get away.

He liked Somerset, there was full of greenery, even with a water fall, the most suitable goal for love pairing, maybe the ones at their very first date.  
That adrenaline would make their blood taste even better.

Yep, Jerry had decided that his first hunt in that town would have been there. He just needed to change his clothes and then…

A noise interrupted his thoughts. Not a threatening one. More a like a football blow.  
And indeed there was a ball, coming in his direction, rolling until it ended up below the wheels of his pick-up.

Jerry bent down to observe it better.  
It wasn't a professional soccer player ball.  
It was more like a beach ball. Blue. With Superman's pictures all over it.  
Only a child could have such a ball.

And yet Jerry knew for sure that in the neighborhood there was no family with kids, only students – mostly schoolgirls, for his own pleasure - , some serially single men and some old people who could have been useful in case there wasn't anything (or rather anyone) more appealing on the menu.

So the main question was: where did that ball come from?

And the answer came, in the shape of a messy, brown/blond forelock, belonging to an even more disheveled little head who peeped out from behind a parked car at the other side of the road.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to… I'm coming to take it back!" the owner of that disheveled head warned him. He carefully watched the road from side to side, before crossing it. 

Jerry saw the figure of a skinny child coming towards him. He seemed to drown in that black quilted jacket, probably two sizes bigger.  
He couldn't be more than eight years old.  
Without any small talk, the kid sneaked under the big, parked vehicle, drawing his ball out.

"Please, forgive me, Sir, I'm really sorry." he said, opening wide his big, dark brown eyes that looked guilty.  
"Don't worry, kid, nothing happened. And don't call me Sir! It makes me feel old." Jerry ordered, maybe way too rudely.  
He may be even almost four-hundred years old, but he was very touchy about the age issue.

"Okay, Si…" the child replied without thinking, but he stopped in time, almost biting his own tongue. "Okay…"  
He stopped, hoping that the other could sense that implicit question.  
"Jerry." the other replied. "And who are you?" he asked him, without even knowing why. 

Oh, c'mon! He had so many things to do. Evil, extremely evil things. He surely didn't have time to waste with a whelp!

"I'm Peter and I didn't mean to get you angry. I never want to make anyone angry … but I always do everything wrong…" the child grumbled, desperate, hugging tight his beach ball as it was his only true friend.

His words and his behavior had impressed Jerry, a lot. He observed the kid better: those big, so expressive eyes didn't reflect the typical light-heartedness a child of that age is supposed to have.

"Hey, little boy, it's getting dark, shouldn't you go back home?" he asked him, casually.  
"I'm not little! I'm already eight years old!" the child corrected him, a little disappointed.

It seems that both of them were pretty touchy about the age issue.

"However… I don't like going back home… " he added. His tone of voice had become lower and trembling and he had tensed up all of a sudden. "Could… could I stay here for a while again? I can be still and silent if you want, but please, let me stay…" he insisted, turning pale just at the thought of a possible rejection. 

Jerry had already started to have a terrible suspect and after sniffing better the air around he had the confirmation.

That kid smelled of something that tried to hide a fear that can arise only from a trauma too horrible to admit.

Jerry had done countless of atrocities during his long existence; he had touched unspeakable abysses, peaks of shocking violence.  
For example, if his current interlocutor had been at least twice as old, he would become Jerry's dinner in a heartbeat.  
But it was only a child and to Jerry children were taboo. He would never harm a hair on them and he couldn't bear just the thought of someone hurting such a pretty little thing like the kid who was talking to him.  
He just needed to figure out who was the responsible of such a horrifying delict; even if he had already excluded a teacher or a relative.  
No, it must have been someone damn closer to Peter.

He approached carefully to the child, until he was just one step closer.  
He bent down on his knees to reach more or less his same height, in order to be less intimidating. To be honest, Jerry had the odd feeling that Peter wasn't intimidated at all.

"How can you desire to stay here? It's almost night, this creepy house would give goosebumps to anyone and I am a total stranger to you! Didn't your mom and your dad teach you that you shouldn't talk with strangers?"

Peter tensed up even more and the fact did not escape to his analyzer's century-old eyes.

Bingo! Jerry thought.

Peter would have liked to tell him that, yes; he thought that there with him was pleasant. Despite the dark, grey, gloomy house.  
He would have liked to tell him that sometimes a nice little villa with salmon-pink walls, with a porch decorated with flowers and the birds singing happily on the trees all around can be a way scarier location.  
He would have liked to tell him about how his bedroom could turn into the frightful place ever; with his toys and stuffed animals on the shelves that seemed to stare at him impotently, sadly and helpless while he was suffering the worst humiliations possible. And nonetheless just from whom should be supposed to protect you – at least for the role they play – from all the evil outside.  
Truth is that all the evil is already inside that room, and you can't do nothing but wondering what you ever did so terrible to deserve such a hideous treatment.

But sometimes words are unnecessary and this was the case, because Jerry got the message, loud and clear, from those child's eyes.

"Can I…?" the adult murmured, with such a sweet tone he didn't even know he had.  
The kid immediately figured out what he wanted to do and anticipated him, taking off his winter coat, remaining only with a T-shirt with rolled sleeves that revealed even too much.

Jerry had to resort to all his self-control not to growl when he saw all the bruises all over his bony arms. Besides, the large neckline revealed that on the collarbone there also was a reddish mark, like a buckle.

"They don't do only this to you, Peter… do they?" Jerry stared deep into the child's eyes, before putting the winter coat back on him.  
The kid confined himself to shaking his head negatively, with very slow movements.

Jerry rapidly changed his plans for the night.  
All the love pairings at the Cumberland Lake would have enjoyed some other days of life.

"I'm going to bring you back home!" Jerry offered, taking him by the hand.  
"No!" Peter yelled, trying to break free.  
He could have run away, if Jerry had not held him still, gabbing his shoulders, but without harming him.  
Nope. Jerry could have never ever harmed him.

"Peter, listen to me, they won't do anything to you, anymore. I won't let them! But you have to trust me and show me where your house is. Do you trust me?"

The child stopped wriggling and stared at him, deeply, in silence, for a long time.  
Something in his black eyes, as dark as night, something in his look, something in his crooked but genuine smile told Peter that, yes, he could trust Jerry.

Peter looked once more for his hand; with the other hand he grabbed his beach ball as they walked.  
They crossed roads, walked though blocks, they turned left at the last roundabout and finally Peter indicated to Jerry which his house was.

Jerry could hardly believe that such a little kid had walked so far from home, all on his own.  
He really must have had the desire of getting as far away as he could from that place.

"Okay, now you have seen my house. Can we go now?" Peter wavered.  
"Nope, Peter. If I have taken you to this house it's because I want you to go there…"  
"Noooo!" was the immediate child's disappointed answer.  
"I have my reasons if I ask you so. I won't abandon you, don't worry. But you have to get inside. If things turn ugly again, just call me and invite me in. I can be your superhero, coming and rescuing you from trouble. Just like the one on your beach ball!" Jerry smiled at Peter, making him smile as well.  
"Will you come to rescue me for real if I call you?" Peter asked for confirmation, filled with a new hope.  
"I gave you my word. Now go and don't be afraid of anything, anymore!" Jerry urged him.

With tentative steps, Peter did as he had been told, while Jerry lurked in the dark.  
That was one of the things he could do better than anyone else.  
He stared with growing rage at the plate near the bell, with the written 'The Vincents', he could perfectly see it even from afar.  
He just had to wait, as patient as possible.

Peter had crossed the threshold of his house and he had already lost his grip on his beach ball, finding the usual scenery, more or less, waiting for him.

"Do yaa think thiss issh the time to cooome back, ya, wretched son?" his father slurred, already drunk, as always, holding the umpteenth bottle of that evening.

His mother didn't say anything, she was too engrossed setting on the table that odd white dust. Peter often saw her dealing with that he just wondered what was so pleasant about sniffing that dust.  
When she did that things could end up in two ways: she became very violent towards Peter or – and that's even worse - very affectionate.

"Peeetah, ya're the ruin of thissh family, an usshless mouth to feeeed! And insshtead of thanking us, what do ya do? Ya just doo what ya please, but nooo way, it doesn't work like thiish. How many lessons do I have to still give ya?" his father snapped, pulling the belt out of his trousers. He staggered towards Peter who kept backing off, with his back against the wall.

His mother just watched the whole scene laughing, while she rolled up a banknote of ten dollars.  
_  
Jerry, please, come in, Jerry, please, come in, Jerry, please, come in._

Peter never knew for sure if he had said that aloud or if he had just wished it with all his soul, but it was a matter of only few seconds.  
The glasses of the winter shattered with a big noise and a dark figure jumped in. His growls had nothing human, just like his features.  
His black eyes had absorbed even the pupil, expanding along the sclera.  
His teeth had elongated and now they were as razor sharps.  
Peter's parents tried to escape but their senses were numb, who for one reason, who for the other.  
But even if they had been Olympic athletes, they would have had not even half chance against Jerry. 

There were screams. There was pain. There was blood. And there was death.

And during this short but relevant amount of time, Peter watched them all time long, without shedding a single tear.  
He just felt relief, and a new founded sense of freedom, and he felt so grateful to Jerry. He had come and rescued him, defeating the bad guys, just like a superhero.  
Sure, maybe not one of the most classical superheroes. The superhero was a monster himself … or maybe not.  
That evening, hearing those screams, figuring out that his nightmares were finally over, little Peter saw only a superhero.

His superhero.

That's why he didn't have any trouble to approach to Jerry, now back to his human features, but still covered with blood that he was licking off his hand, with ill-concealed satisfaction.  
He was still engrossed in his activity that his vampire senses weren't fully on alert, that's why he didn't realise that he had a certain someone's eyes on him.

And he was even more puzzled when said certain someone hugged him, with a tiny voice, still far from puberty, whispering to him just two words, on repeat.  
"Thank you."

Jerry parted from him, as gently as possible, in order to stare into his eyes.  
"How can you be not afraid of me?" he asked him, dumbfounded.

The child's answer surprised him even more.  
"I was afraid _before_ you!"

And that's the moment when Jerry took his decision, maybe the craziest one of all his life and un-life, but certainly one he would have never repent for.

"Come with me, Peter Vincent, I'll take care of you!"

TBC

_I hope you'll like it._

_Rating will increase once Peter grows up as the (ssseeeeeexxyyyyyyyyy) adult we all know and love!  
All I can say is … expect huge plot twists! ;)  
I'm very anxious because I've never ever dealt with such delicate subjects, I just wish I didn't write anything too disrespectful._

_Feel free to tell me whatever you think, of course._

_And if you liked it.. well, kudos are one of my biggest friends, lol ;P_


	2. I:When I grow up I want to become

_Hellooo, sorry for late_  
and sorry, un-beta chapter once again... still looking for one in this fandom, lol

**Chapter I: When I grow up I want to become like you**

_Las Vegas, Nevada, 2011_

After tasting that delicious stripper, the beers that that young boy had gently offered him was ideal.

But in that exact moment Jerry had a whole different kind of appetite.

That's why Jerry jumped I his pick-up- determined to head towards a specific place.

He parked and walked undisturbed in the chaotic, colorful and crowded Hard Rock Cafè.  
On the main entrance, there was a giant poster of his darling.

How far he had come, with, but even without Jerry's help!

No one paid attention to Jerry who managed to sneak through a specific room, without anyone stopping him.  
He knew for sure it was there that there was the rehearsal for the show and he wanted to enjoy it, lurking in the shadows.  
After all, that lounge was dark and all the staff's attention was towards the stage.

In the only lit spot there, everyone could clearly see a bed. On the bed there were three supposed 'vampire girls' who were seducing a woman, lying at the center of the bed.

And then, with a dreadful noise and a high flame, here came Peter, with the stage costume, ready to play his character: an expert occultist, a skillful illusionist, a well-known vampire hunter.

Jerry still remembered when, years and years before, Peter had illustrated him his odd project. First, the vampire had laughed about him, but sooner than he could imagine he had changed his mind about it.

That idea could have worked at their advantage and it was the perfect covering.  
Besides, Jerry had to admit that Peter was particularly sexy when he handled stakes, every kind of weapons and fake witchcraft.

From the stage, Peter noticed the oh so pleasant spectator who had just paid a visit to him, so on some excuse he stopped the acting.

"Okay, people, enough work for today! There are still some things to improve, but we'll deal with that tomorrow. Now, anyone, go get some rest; especially you, Ginger, you've been such a disaster!" he said, turning to the girl at the center of the bed.  
She was beautiful, with long black hair and sinuous forms.  
She raised her third finger at him, but eventually followed his advice.  
It was only a matter of few minutes, before Peter remained alone in that room. Well, alone save for a certain someone, still hidden inside there. He was just waiting the proper moment to show up.

"Your show has such pathetic special effects!" he commenced, making Peter laugh. "Maybe I should loan you some lady-friends of mine to make it more credible!"

"If you did, probably I could use a real stake and oops… aim at her heart!" Peter stroke back, pretending to be sorry.

Jerry laughed, amused.

"Oh, baby, when will you figure out that they are nothing to me? Nothing more than a snack!" he replied, jumping on the stage with a leap. "Besides, what am I supposed to say? You practically get laid with anyone!" he accused the other, with a growl of protest.

"I chose to be a bastard, publically, officially; it's different!" Peter justified, approaching him with a bold stride. The long, black leather coat, that caressed his hips, made his movements even more meandering. "While you live or rather un-live in the shadows, so you could be secretly faithful to me!" he retorted.

Jerry resorted to his languid look and that tone of voice that turned Peter into clay in his hands.

"You know I only have eyes for you." he murmured, before kissing him, hungrily.

During the kissing, he passed a hand through his black, long, smooth hair; but it was only a wig and he craved his real, untamed locks.  
"Let's take this off!" he ripped the wig off him, with a fierce tug that got tangled also in his real, brown/blond hair.  
"Ouch! Easy, tiger!" Peter complained, massaging his throbbing head.  
"Yeah, sure, like you don't actually enjoy some pain!" Jerry chuckled, ripping off also his fake mustache and goatee, his fake piercing on his left eyebrow and all his esoteric necklaces in a not very kind way, in order to confirm his theory.

The black eyeliner was the only make-up that Jerry liked, maybe because it set off his mesmerizing eyes in a prohibitive way.  
"That's true, you great bastard!" Peter laughed, smashing the other against a wall and kissing him ardently.  
He made his hands slip under the black T-shirt, caressing his stomach and six-pack, but it wasn't enough. It was only a matter of few seconds before he ripped the T-shirt to pieces, all scattered on the floor. Finally, he could caress and nibble all the skin he could reach.

"Someone is particularly eager tonight!" Jerry chuckled.  
"I have at least twenty clothes of yours in my bedroom; I'll give you something to wear before you leave!" Peter replied. "Not to mention that you lack a bit of imagination in dressing: you just have black T-shirts or white tank tops!" he rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  
"Hey!" Jerry snapped, insulted. "Probably shopping is not my biggest skill, but I guess I have many others pretty interesting qualities…" he added, pulling Peter closer to himself, rubbing the crotch of their jeans, denim against leather. His main purpose was to make the other feel how hard he was already for him.

Peter went into raptures; even more when Jerry violently ripped his coat open, making all the buttons jump and setting him free from that captivity.  
"Hey! Contrary to you, I have only one stage costume!" Peter pretended to reproach him.  
"It means that your costume designer will have some extra work to do!" Jerry stroke back, ready to undo his super-tight leather pants; when the door slammed open.  
They were both caught off guard.

"Mr. Vincent, I forgot to ask you, for tomorrow show, where you want the torture chamber to be plac… Oh, forgive me, I'm so sorry!" Brittany chirped.

She was one of his Peter's last hired assistants and she had just figured out the kind of situation her boss was in.  
She had started working for him just for few weeks and she had already gained many icy glares from him: when she had booked the rehearsal room for the wrong day, when she had not printed all the show posters in time, or even when, during a show she had handed him the wrong stage tools. The magician had managed to improvise only thanks to his great professionalism.  
But this time Peter wasn't simply scolding her with a glare. Peter was looking at her in a way that froze the blood in her veins. The way of someone who is incapable of forgiveness.  
After all, catching him with a handsome man, in such intimate attitude, both half naked and very explicit … well, this was definitely something that the poor, young Brittany wished she hadn't ever done.  
She really did it this time, but maybe she was still in time to fix things, acting with extreme nonchalance.  
"I'm sorry, I'll come back later!" she closed the door again, leaving with long steps.

"That bloody, insolent nosy parker! Doesn't she know what a closed door mean? I had fucking ordered anyone to fucking leave!" Peter snapped.

He was so angry for what had happened.

"Can I?" Jerry hazarded, pointing at the door.

And Peter figured out what he meant.  
He had already given too many chances to that blonde bimbo to try to improve her awful efficiency.  
He just couldn't waste more time with her.

"Do as you please. After all, I've already fucked her!" he informed him, with the wicked purpose of annoying his lover.  
In fact, the other growled due to jealousy.

"I just don't want a fanged version of her, hanging around; so just kill her and get rid of that useless bimbo!" Peter instructed him.

Jerry opened the door and he was back after a few minutes.

"I snapped her neck and already disposed of her corpse." he informed his lover.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Peter rejoiced. "After all, she was a complete bloody failure as assistant; she even brought me the wrong coffee this morning! I'll have to find another one!" he grumbled so smug, as if he was just talking about a change of linen.

Jerry was terribly amused by that.

"You're such a cynical, insensitive, bastard sociopath!"  
"I take it as a compliment!" the magician shrugged.  
"It is, indeed, baby!" Jerry giggled, kissing him, before throwing him on the bed.

Stage stuff or not, that bed just was waiting for someone to proper use it.

Jerry observed the fake cross-shaped tattoos that Peter had on both sides of his neck, before tracing one with a long, slow lick, back and forth, repetitively.

Peter shivered in deep pleasure, but then he realized that Jerry was only trying to remove it, rubbing the skin also with his hand, as if it was a stencil.

"Oh, if it's only for that, I can use Midori!" he replied, a bit disappointed.  
"Naaah, this way is so much funnier!" Jerry stroke back, repeating the same process on the other side.

"But this way I deceive myself!" the human complained. "Not even a tiny bite?"  
"I know, baby, and I am sorry. It's not going to happen." Jerry confirmed. "But this doesn't prevent you from keeping busy with other pleasant activities, does it?" he winked at him, making his mate smile again.

With a feverish longing, Peter got rid of his jeans, definitely pleased when he found out he wore nothing else under them.  
He just had to take any possible advantage.

"Oh yes, baby!" Jerry moaned beneath him, before Peter kissed him, making the vampire taste himself.  
"What about me? Don't I deserve the same treatment?" the younger pouted. "These bloody things don't make me breathe!" he grabbed the leather of his oh so skinny jeans, pulling away from his thighs, in the attempt of giving himself some relief.

"No way, I'm just going to lower them as strictly enough as possible. You're just too impossibly sexy when you wear them. Besides, I love the noise and the feeling of that fabric on my skin when you move upon me!" he purred languidly, sinking his hands in the human's hair.  
Peter loved that, but only if it was just and only his Jerry doing such a thing.

"Oh, fuck! If you speak to me like that you already make me come!" Peter growled, searching for him for another violent kiss.  
"Well, let's not waste time, then!" Jerry exhorted his lover, while the other lowered his pants the essentials, before straddling the vampire.

He was so excited that he didn't even need any sort of preparation, before he let himself slip inside his mate who was lying beneath him with a throbbing and hard erection, more than ready for him.  
Peter began straddling him in a dominant way.  
It was a fast and brutal sexual intercourse, because they both liked it even in that way, sometimes.  
But both were still missing one thing.

With his jeans settled again, Peter got up from the bed, in order to find something that could serve his kinky purpose.  
There was one of the several stage weapons, a dagger. Apparently, it could do for real its cutting work.

He grabbed it from the floor and went back to the bed. He stared at his lover, with a sort of complicity, mixed with lust.  
He stretched his left arm out, while his right hand was holding the dagger. He cut his arm, passing the blade all along his radius. He grimaced in pain, but it was for sure a price worthy to be paid, in exchange of the deep, overwhelming he would have drawn. It was just a matter of time.

Jerry's eyes turned utterly black, also filled with lust and he latched on that generous and dripping offering.  
He was very caution making no fangs come into play.  
Peter arched his back, slave of a pleasure that lasted even too shortly.  
However, he was trustfully waiting for his reward, staring at his mate with hungry eyes.

Jerry figured out what he craved and smiling at him, he slit his own wrist with one of his sharp fingernails, bringing it to the illusionist's mouth.  
Peter latched on it with the longing of someone who has been wandering in a desert for days and finally finds an oasis of water.  
But it wasn't water at all.  
Few but precious drops that made Peter happier than a whole case of Midori.  
Jerry had made Peter addicted to his blood and Peter couldn't have ask for better.

It was a morbid and wicked game between themselves. They had been playing it for fifteen years, which coincides with the beginning of their love story.  
Anyway, until there wasn't a bite from Jerry, there couldn't be any irreversible consequence.

"Well, if you did it in the proper way, it would be a whole other experience!" Peter grumbled, getting up from the bed, just to rush into his bedroom and come back with a T-shirt for himself and one for Jerry  
"You know, Petey…" the vampire sighed, as they both wore the respective T-shirts.

"All I know is just that even the janitor in this building has more chances to be bitten by you than me!" Peter snapped, rather pissed off.  
"Peter…"  
"Do you remember what I used to tell you when I was a kid?" the human asked him, now much quieter.  
"Of course I do. You used to say to me 'When I grow up I want to become like you.'" Jerry smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. So how can it be that I'm almost thirty five years old and it has not happened yet? Do you have the slightest idea of how frustrating it is, seeing you make all those vampires during all these years, seeing you bite all those victims; while all I can do is just to wonder how it would feel to have your fangs sunk into my neck? That's right, I know everything about vampires, because I've been studying them for so long, I know the peculiarity of every tribe, of every ancient dynasty. I just still miss the finale step to expand my knowledge: to become one of them." the magician stated.

It wasn't the first time Peter gave Jerry a speech like that.  
Peter had been craving that since when he had fallen in love with Jerry; when he had figured out that the affection he felt towards him went much further than thankfulness or friendship. Jerry had been more than happy to welcome him in his waiting arms and he had acknowledged Peter as his mate, but without turning him. It would have been too soon.

And to avoid any sort of risk, Jerry had deliberately chosen not to ever bite him, because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Am I wrong or it's your birthday in three days?" Jerry asked him casually.  
Peter stared at him dumbfounded. What was that poor attempt of changing argument?  
"Yeah, so what? Since when do you pay attention to these human matters?" he struck back, kind of rudely.  
"I was thinking about giving you Eternity as a gift…"

Hearing those words, Peter opened his eyes wide.

"Wait a minute… you're not talking about those stupid Calvin Klein perfume … are you?" he looked for the umpteenth confirmation, walking towards him.

Jerry shook his head negatively, smiling, before welcoming him in a tender embrace.  
"Petey, your moment, our moment, has finally come. Thirty-five years old is the most suitable age. Not too young. Not too old. My human age stopped at thirty-three years old. So it's just perfect." Jerry revealed to him.

"So why don't you do it now? What's the difference with three days?" Peter hazarded.  
"Patience, my darling. Besides, I like the idea that it must be a gift for your last human birthday." the vampire winked at him.

"It will be the most beautiful gift I've ever received. The only one I really want." Pete beamed with joy, kissing him for a very long time.  
"Are you sure this is just the only gift you want?" Jerry teased him, when they parted.

After all, he knew Peter better than anyone else.

"Well, now that I think about it… there's your new neighbor and he's such a hottie! Although I saw him only once and from afar…" the human admitted.  
"Oh, well, you still don't know what my dear neighbour did!" Jerry snorted, before telling him about the latest developments.

"I can't believe it; he was about to fool you with the trick of the barrier?" Peter made fun of him, at the end of the tale.  
"It's not funny!" Jerry growled.  
"Hell yeah, it is!" the other chuckled.

"But he didn't succeed and at the end he gave me the bottles; but he was growing so nervous that he could almost cut himself in front of me!" the vampire informed him.  
"Well, he certainly wouldn't have made things easier for him if he did!" Peter commented, more and more amused.  
"And I'll tell you what. I have the feeling that, while I'm here with you, he must have sneaked through my house. I'm holding a girl, who is one of his friends, captive; so probably he'll try to set her free." Jerry added.  
"No kidding!"  
"Yep. And she was such an amazing fuck!" Jerry pointed out, well aware that he was making his mate jealous. Indeed, Peter growled something unintelligible.  
"I don't care, he can find her, take her and bring her outside… he's just going to have an unpleasant surprise!" Jerry sneered evilly.

"You, infamous villain!" Peter burst out laughing. "Well, this young boy is so resourceful and intrepid! And he's also a bit reckless, nonetheless. Now I like him even more than before." he smiled, enthralled. "Are you sure I can have him as a gift, love?"  
"Of course you can. I'm going to give my baby all my baby desires." Jerry caressed his cheek. "A gift for your birthday… and a gift for your rebirth. " he grinned, with an evil sparkle in his eyes.

The same that there was in his lover's eyes.

"I have to say that I don't mind at all the eventuality of having him here with us, quite the contrary…" Jerry smirked at the thought.  
"So, maybe this is the kind of gift I could even share." Peter murmured lasciviously, making Jerry smile wickedly while he caressed his chest, this time contenting himself just with the contact of the cotton of his black T-shirt.

"We just have to play our cards right, love. You said that he found the video that his friend Ed left to him, did not he?" he asked for confirmation.  
Truth must be told, Peter said that name with so much loathe, prompted mostly by his insane jealousy.  
He was another lucky guy who had received Jerry's gift.  
The only thing that warmed Peter's heart was that it was just a matter of a bunch of days and he would receive his gift, too. Pricelessly, a more prestigious one.

"Of course he must have found it; otherwise he wouldn't be such a nag!" Jerry rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  
"So I can wish for a close encounter with him, soon. If you caught his attention, that boy will look for me!" Peter sneered.  
"Maybe even sooner that you guess, my love!" Jerry smiled, kissing him one last time, before leaving back to home and pretending that he had not noticed anything.  
Their plan had just begun.  
TBC

_See? That's what I meant with 'Plot twist'._  
Did you expect it?  
_Probably not everyone is going to like it … but I wanted to write about a darker version of Peter : ), lol_  
Please, let me know whatever you think …

and if you like it where I'm going with this one… don't miss next chapter, Charlie will come into play, too ;)  
Happy Halloween ^^


	3. II: In the lion's den

Hello, sorry for late.

still needing a beta ^^' so sorry for my bad English

**Chapter II: In the lion's den**

Exibithionist.  
This was the first word that had popped into Charlie's mind when he had met for the very first time Peter Vincent's image in the thousands spots in rotation on TV about his amazing magic shows at Hard Rock Cafe of Las Vegas Casino.  
He had not changed his mind even when, worried because he hadn't seen him at school, he had went to Ed's house; but instead of finding who once had been his best friend, he had found his computer, with some files inside and a link to Peter's website.

He was firm in his own convictions even now that he was about to check said website apart, searching for more news about that so-called vampire hunter.  
That wild long hair, that leather coat so tight - never as tight as his skinny leather pants -, left open in order to show the smooth-skinned chest, so appealing and that oh so pleased attitude, whenever he was throwing some of his fake magic.  
Charlie couldn't take off his eyes of that picture. He was just pretending to read the small biography about him and take notes about it.  
This was before someone disturbed him.

"Hey!" 

Instinctively Charlie closed his computer screen and covered his notes with an arm.  
He looked up and realized it was Amy.

"Hey…" he greeted her, not very enthusiastically. 

"You weren't in class. What are you working on?" she asked him, sitting on the desk, with dangling legs.  
The classic behavior of who's determined to stay there and get explanations.  
But right then Charlie didn't want either of those things.  
He just had to find a way to make her go away.

"Porn. Hacked it." escaped from his mouth, without even thinking too much.

And he figured it out by her reaction that it was the winning strategy. He had noticed her rolling her eyes and snorting a little.

"Oh, good. I thought it was something creepy." she snapped, still trying to keep calm.

Charlie nodded and smiled so wanly that she could have punched his face. He was trying really hard to make her go away, but she did not want to drop the ball.

"Are you okay?" Amy questioned him, very wary.

Charlie had to reinforce the message.

He nodded.  
"Look, I'd better…" he added, wishing she got what he was about to say.  
"Get back to your porn. Got it." she anticipated his sentence, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah." the guy shortly confirmed.

And it worked.

"Okay." she hissed, gathering her stuff and leaving.

\- Porn? How the hell did I bring myself to say I was watching porn? - Charlie wondered puzzled, while he lifted the screen up again, searching for that website.

The answer was in front of his eyes.

Besides, the site also contained some video from his shows.  
And Charlie felt the very weird urge to watch them while he unbuttoned his jeans in order to give himself some necessary relief.

The only thing that prevented him from doing that was the fact that he had chosen a classroom that wasn't totally empty, to do his researches. 

\- What the hell is wrong with me? I send away my super hot beautiful girlfriend whom half school would do anything to go out with… and I got aroused seeing the images of a perfect stranger? A male stranger, nonetheless! I've always been heterosexual to the bone! - he tried to give himself a logical explanation, feeling bewildered as never before.

And then, out of the blue, his mind drifted back to the evening before.  
The way Jerry had appeared at his porch, with the pathetic excuse about the missing beers. And then when he had followed him to the threshold, showing his appreciation for the furnitures in the house. Once more, pathetic.  
And then Charlie found himself thinking also about the way Jerry stared at him, at the intensity of his black eyes, at the way his full lips curved in a crooked smile.  
He recalled how all his muscles almost threatened to explode from that black T-shirt, so tight… and he wondered how it would feel to trace those abs that seemed to be sculpted in a rock, with his hand.

He also recalled how adrenalinic had been to make that trick of the threshold barrier to him. Oh, c'mon, Charlie had already figured out that Jerry couldn't come into his house without an invitation.  
And Charlie was proud of himself for not giving in, not even when he had slipped the sixth beer; he had panicked for some seconds.  
For a moment, a single, as short as disturbing moment, Charlie had been tempted to gather the broken pieces of glass from the floor in a clumsy way, cutting at his hand, right there in front of Jerry who observed him from outside, that red line of glistening blood so exposed… and then maybe he could have crossed the threshold, just enough to find out what could have happened.  
Charlie slapped his face repetitively, trying to pull himself together.  
He managed to and seemed to calm down.

\- Oh, c'mon, you also read it on Peter Vincent's website… there are vampires from some tribes who can charm and lure their victims or potential ones of any age, religion, race and most important… of any sex… so it can be. That's why I felt myself almost attracted towards Jerry, it's just and only that. The more far I keep from him, the better is, I'll go back being the usual good old Charlie who has only eyes for his beloved Amy! - he convinced himself.

So what exactly was his excuse for feeling that turmoil of odd feelings towards that one hundred percent human illusionist?  
Charlie refused in any way to answer to that inner question, without even mentioning that that same evening he would have tried all his best just to get even one single minute of that illusionist's so precious time.  
He owed that to Ed, he had to learn more about that weird stuff, he had to try to rescue him. He had to protect himself and his dear ones.

That's why he would have found an excuse to go to Peter Vincent; he would have found a way to access to his show.  
Charlie and that mysterious oh so appealing and charismatic man, all alone in the same room… if only he had played his cards well.

\- Come hell or high water! -

-

Sun was about to set, but not Charlie's determination. He was walking with self-confidence towards the Hard Rock Cafe in Las Vegas.  
Nothing too difficult so far.  
He didn't have the tickets for that night show - he had heard they were usually sold out very quickly - but he already knew how to solve the problem.  
Step one: he needed a newspaper and the newspaper stand at the entrance was just what he needed.  
Sure, he could have simply stolen one, but Charlie was just a too good guy for this, he regularly paid for that, leaving the money on the pile of the remaining newspapers.  
Step two: he needed a fake name and a role to play, something that would not arouse suspicion.

Lucky for him, there were plenty of abandoned jacket by their owners who were busy enjoying all the temptations that place offered them, starting with the slot machines.  
That's why it was a piece of cake for Charlie to grab a jacket of his same skinny size, with the original badge, replacing the real magazine that guy worked for with that cut out part of said newspaper, fixed properly. That's how he obtained a new, unquestionable identity.  
R.E. Barry, journalist for the Vegas Sun.

Now it was only a matter of finding the right door, opening it, sneaking through and waiting.  
It was enough just a bunch of minutes of rehearsal to jump to one, incontestable conclusion: Peter Vincent had an impossibly bad attitude.  
And he talked like -and even worse than- a longshoreman.

\- How many dirty words did he manage to say in just the last two minutes? - he wondered, bewildered by the rude way he had treated his make-up artist, even pushing her a little.

That was the same treatment Peter reserved for anyone in his crew that dared to go too close to him.  
It didn't matter. Shit personality or not, Charley Brewster would manage to approach him. He had promised that to himself. 

But when he tried to keep it, he figured out another undoubtable reality, which was a tad more hard to admit.

\- Oh my god, now that I see him in person, he's even more gorgeous! -

"Mr Vincent, Mr Vincent? H-Hi, I'm fr-from the Vegan Sun. We had an appointment today." he tried to cross his way when Peter walked closer to him.

\- Keep calm and stop stuttering! - Charlie imposed to himself. He felt almost like a groupie at her favourite rockstar's concert, without even realizing why.  
Well, his wish about a chance to go in the backstage with him for a very, very intimate meeting was pretty much the same.

\- I'm doing it just and only for Ed!- he convinced himself, or at least he attempted to.

Peter had already noticed him, of course.

\- Well, well, look who is here, finally, the hottie! What a lovely excuse he invented. And he's so damn cute when he stutters… -

"I don't think so, speak to my guy." he had fun playing hard, acting smug.  
Actually, he just wanted to test him.

\- C'mon, hottie, show me how much you want it. -

"N-no, we did. I'm doing the article. Vampires: separating Myth from the Fact." the guy tried again.  
Peter really appreciated his tenacity and stared at the boy intently, glad that the didn't lower his gaze. 

Dark chocolate meeting ocean blue. 

"Do you want a quote?" Peter retorted in a disdainful way. "That's a shit idea for an article."

Charlie was unimpressed by Peter's rude attitude; he also kept distracting, on purpose, or he deliberately changed topic, pointing at one of the fake vampiresses he had slept with … and he was giving the boy way too many details about that.

"Look, please, please, I need your expertise and you're the man on this stuff, so…"

In one way or another, his words had hit his target.

Peter turned to him again, his inquiring eyes could lay Charlie's soul bare.

"So is this what? Your first assignment or something, _R.E. Berry_?"

The emphasized way he had said that name and his pierced eyebrow raised made Charlie guess that his target wasn't buying it.

\- Oh, c'mon, he can't suspect anything, right? I mean, how many interviews had him been asked for? Hundreds? - he wondered opening wide his puppy eyes even more.

"Y-yeah." the boy answered, so nervously that it almost sounded like a question.

Peter stared at him again, before melting into a pleased smile.

"Mmmm!" he hummed, pinching his cheek in a sort of affectionate way. "I'm going to pop your cherry, _Charlie._" he winked, doing his best in order to emphasize the last word.

\- It's just the appetizer of what I'm going to do with you! - 

Charlie was double dumbfounded due to what Peter had said.

"But… how?"

"A good magician never reveals his tricks." Peter winked at him, before calling his favourite assistant. Yelling, of course.

"Gingeeeeeer! Bring him upstairs." he ordered, gazing at him one last time, before temporary leaving. "You've got ten minutes."

\- Oh, Charlie, you're pretending to write a service about me, but it's you who is going to get a little personal service on my own!-

And when the trusted Ginger brought the boy before him, Peter was trying to get attention a little too much, almost setting fire to his table. This before turning to who really had fire inside.

And he would have used much more than a touchpaper.

"Come on in. Come on." he invited the boy, before taking off his coat, without any formalities, remaining bare-chested as he walked towards the bar corner.

\- Wait a minute, why is he stripping? - Charlie started to panic, trying to keep calm.

Peter grabbed a bottle with a bright green liquid inside.

"It looks like pee, but I'm hooked. Do you want some?" the illusionist offered, affable, while he poured it on a glass with lots of ice cubes.

"I'm good, thank you." the boy shily declined the gentle offer.

"No?" the other chuckled. "Too much for you? Do you want a Shirley Temple?" he had fun teasing him.

Charlie pretend to laugh at his witty remark.

"No, but I'll accept a Bloody Mary!" he surprised the adult with his answer.

So the boy loved challenges. This only could make him earn even more points in Peter's scale of appreciation.

"And Bloody Mary will be! Speaking of vampires… it's just the perfect choice. I like it." the adult chuckled, preparing it with all the proper ingredients, in a short time. With a lot of vodka.

"Sit down." he ordered, giving him his drink, before going back to take his glass.  
"So…" he commenced, taking off his wig and shaking his hair, something that made Charlie gasp against his glass. "I'm the expert for your vampire thing? They're all the rage."

Charlie preferred to let him speak, while he sipped his drink.

\- If he ever failed as a showman, he would be a brilliant barman. This is the best Bloody Mary I've ever had." he pondered, taking such a hasty sip that a drop slipped along the right corner of his mouth.

And Peter hadn't missed that scene, losing himself in his kinky fantasies.

\- Mmm.. I wonder how well another kind of dense, red liquid could stain your oh so innocent lips: my blood. -

By the famelic way the owner of that penthouse was looking at him, Charlie had the strange feeling that he had ended up in the lion's den.

And said lion would have delightly devoured that maybe not so innocent lamb. Too bad he still had to receive the right equipment for that.

Charlie felt an unbearable sexual tension when Peter sat in front of him, in a totally haphazard way.  
Exhibitionist, indeed.

"Shoot." he exhorted his guest, miming a gun and making the verse of a gunshot.  
"Right. Well, Mr. Vincent...look I know your show…"  
"Nananananaaahhh.." Peter immediately interrupted him. "We're going anywhere until you keep using this pompous 'Mr. Vincent.' with me. Yep, okay, I'm older than you, but not so much, after all. Just call me Peter." he objected, while he took the fake mustaches off.  
"Y-yeah.. I'm s-sorry. So I guess i'll call you Peter, if you prefer." his guest pleased him.

"I definitely prefer." Peter grinned, before pulling closer one of the empty chairs. "Besides, c'mon, Charlie, come closer to me." he invited him, patting the empty chair. "I don't bite."

\- Well, not yet!- 

Even if a bit reluctant, Charlie got up from his farer chair to sit on the one Peter indicated.  
"As I was saying… your show is an illusion." he resumed his talk.  
"Meaning bullshit?" Peter anticipated him. 

He had read between the lines.  
Charlie confined himself to nodding with conviction.

\- I also love his frankness; instead of licking my ass, he told me what he really thinks!- the illusionist had a reason more to admire him, as he ripped his fake goatee off.

"Yeah, fair enough." he agreed, pretty amused.

"But say I wanted to kill a vampire…"

Peter was amused by Charlie's previous statement, but what he had said now, well, it was hilarious.  
That's why Peter couldn't help bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, sorry, go on…" he exhorted him, while he pulled off the fake sideburn.

"How would I go about doing that?" the boy asked for his advices, although it was another his actual main problem.

\- Could he just stop taking off stuff and becoming more and more beautiful? - he tried to keep his self-control, but he was really frustrated.

"Pants." Peter muttered, wavering on his armachiar, while he was still sitting.  
"What did you say?" Charlie leaned out.

Just what the adult was waiting for.  
He quickly grabbed the boy's right hand and brought it to his crotch.

"Leather it doesn't breathe. Fucking rashes are fucking killing me. Can you feel how tight they are?" he went on, bringing that hand to trace the edge of his pants, so mercilessly stuck to the skin of the pelvis that there wasn't any any room for manoeuvre

With the same rapidity, Peter inserted a fleeting hand inside Charlie's black jeans that were more comfortable.  
"Yours gives you more relief!" he stated before going back to his previous position.

Everything went so fast and the vodka overwhelmed Charlie so much that he wasn't lucid enough to figure out if that had happened for real or it was only just his imagination.

\- Oh, c'mon, he did not insert his hand inside my boxer… did he?" he wondered, as dazed as he had never felt before.

After all, judging by the way Peter was looking at him, so calm and serious, it seemed that nothing had happened.

\- Okay, enough with the alcohol for tonight! - the curly guy imposed to himself, placing the rest of his Bloody Mary on the ground.

Very little, in any case.

\- Oh, Charlie, Charlie, Jerry and I will have so much fun with you! - Peter sneered, but only in his mind.  
Seemingly, he seemed willing to resume his speech and it was what he actually did.

"You want to know how to kill a vampire? Seriously?" he asked for confirmation, ripping also the other sideburn off.

"Yeah, kill a vampire!" the younger exhorted him, regaining a little of lucidity

"Well, let's think…" the illusionist pondered, while he sipped his drink.

\- Okay, bold guy, I can even reveal to you the real ways to kill a vampire. The hell I'm letting you go close to my Jerry if you really mean it! - he thought, letting his sense of protectiveness surface. 

"Ehmmm. You got the fire," he started, taking off his fake eyebrow ring. "Beheading," he paused, hitting Charlie with it, almost as if he wanted to punish him for what he was asking him.

\- These are definitely not the questions you should ask me! - he disapproved, but kept playing his game.

"You can make him a big garlicky omelette." he didn't resist the temptation of being a dick. 

Charlie laughed, without taking him seriously. 

"Or go traditional. Stake through the heart. Bam!" he shout, pretending to stab his own heart, with a theatrical gesture.

Charlie seemed even way to thrilled. 

"Cool. So that stuff really works?" he asked him, intrigued. 

"Well, maybe not the omelette." Peter considered. 

\- Also because Jerry is fond of it! -

"How the fuck should I know?" he decided to mislead the teeneager, once for all.

Charlie lost all his previous excitement, as he stared at him, let down.

'I don't know. You have all this stuff…" Charlie babbled, while Peter let him talk, sipping his drink.  
"And you are 'Peter Vincent. Vampire…' I don't know, I'm not sure." 

"I read books. You think I'm hanging out with Dracula?" the adult retorted, agitating the now empty glass, save for the ice that clinked inside.

\- Well, sort of. - he reckoned, amused.

"And the Easter bunny?" he ovestated the situation. "Fuck off!" he snapped, burping and walking away.

He felt Charlie following him even before he could see him and Peter smiled. That was just what he wanted.

"Look I'm sorry but I have a personal interesting this. I think one of them got my friend." the curly guy insisted.

"What 'One of them' meaning a vampire?" Peter wondered from the bar corner, while he poured some other Midori, not in a glass but on a rag.

"Yeah. Jerry. He lives next door to me." Charlie confessed.

"Jerry? Jerry the vampire?" the vampire hunter laughed, disdainfully. "At least he could have chose a much more dreadful name… such as, I don't know, Zebediah!" he added, for good measures.

"Do you think I don't know how this sounds?" Charlie struck back, while Peter rubbed the rag over his neck, in order to remove the fake tattoos.

"I mean two days ago I would have laughed in my face, but it's really happening! Man, I'm so far down the rabbit hole…" the teenager said, drawing some folded sheets from his pocket.

Peter leant closer, curiously.

"I was in his house, or his lair, or whatever, and I got these pictures. If you just look at them…" Charlie made another attempt. He still wanted to trust in the great vampire hunter Peter Vincent.

\- Just wait for Jerry to see these pictures. So this little guy does have a way. He really sneaked through his house. Okay, time for a little drama now. -

"Okay, okay. Get out." he ordered, perentory.

"No, please." Charlie whined.

Those sad puppy eyes were such a powerful weapon, but Peter's will was stronger.

"Naaah, you are a nut job. Ginger!" he called his trusted assistant and also occasional lover.

"Wa-wait. Then, if you ask me, I'll leave; but first I have another question." Charlie insisted.

"I'm listening, but if it's bullshit about Van Helsing or…"

"Is it true that there are vampires from some tribes who can charm and lure their victims … or someone who is going to become their victim … in a way that make him have weird thoughts and fantasies that said potential victim actually doesn't mean to have?" the teenager found the courage to ask him.

Peter stared at him with a sort of approval and a very pleased smile on his features.

\- Well done, hottie, now you're asking the right questions! -

"Are you really saying that this mysterious Jerry made you feel like a dog in heat?" Peter irreverently asked him.

Charlie immediately blushed.

"Fuck, no, that's not what I said!" he cursed.

Peter couldn't be any more amused.

"C'mon, boy, admit it; this vampire thing is just a majestic bullshit you're using as an excuse not to make a coming out!" the adult teased him, with a light in his look that didn't bode well.

"Wh-whaatt? No, no, I…" Charlie trudged.

For every step Peter moved closer towards him, Charlie took two steps behind, until there was no more room and his back hit the bar corner.

Peter burst out laughing, breaking that unresolved sexual tension he had helped to build.

"I was just kidding, little guy. It's exactly like you said. Well, it seems that someone studied my website good and proper." he clapped his hands at him.

Charlie's face shifted back to a normal colour, while he smiled.  
But that smile didn't last for long. Peter trapped him between the bar corner and his half naked body, pushing himself against the boy for an intense and fleeting kiss.  
"You know, Charlie, with vampires it works just like this: they trap you inside something you can't control. Everything is so fast, unexpected and fulminating that you can't help wondering if it's happening for real." Peter whispered languidly at his ear.

Charlie parted from him and staggered towards the exit. 

"Huh. Well… I guess- I guess it's time for me to go. I gave you the pictures, didn't' I? Well, ta-take a look. There's also my number on them if you need something… you ca-can call me so we can keep in touch… somehow I think. Or maybe not. Goodbye!" he babbled, as confused as never before, turning his back and leaving.

Peter watched him go with a large smile.

A certain someone just had to be informed about what had happened.

TBC

_Well almost all the the speeches are originally taken from the movie, which means I rewatched the penthouse scene something like 20 times lol, what a pity, indeed! XDDD_

_Hope you're liking it so far. Pleeease, let me know, don't be shy ;)  
I know, a whole chapter without Jerry, he'll be back next time ;)_

_Thanks for reading ^^_


	4. III: Running out of patience

**Chapter III: Running out of patience**

Peter decided to sip some other Midori as he stared at the fireplace, losing himself in his fantasies.

\- _It's just a matter of few days, very few, and Jerry will make me his in the eternal, sanguineus and bloody way I've been wishing for half of my life. And then we'll take good care of Charlie. Oh, Charlie. I would have liked to do oh so much more when he was here, nothing more than a bunch of minutes ago, I would never allow him to leave this room. But we need to take time, doing things slowly, otherwise we'll screw everything up_ \- the gorgeous illusionist pondered, while he stared at the flames that blazed, as impatient as him.

MIdori was over and after crunching some of the left ice cubes, he dialled the most familiar of the numbers in his phone book.

With his vampire reflexes, Jerry answered at half first ring.  
He had already finished feasting with Charlie's buddies… or maybe they were just bullies of the quarter. He still had to figure out, the only thing that mattered was that they tasted delicious.

Maybe the braggart attitude made their blood spicier … or maybe it was the weed of the joints they had smoked.  
So what was better, after the ecstasy of blood, than hearing the voice of his lover?

"So what?" he wondered, eager to know.  
"Hottie has just left, nothing more than twenty minutes ago and he was rather bewildered." His _protégé_ giggled.  
"Oh yeah, I can see from here how distressed he is; he's filling his rooms with garlic!" Jerry informed him, making the human laugh.  
"Really? As if it was something that could really save him from you. From us." He sneered.  
"Well, let's make him believe it for now. It's so much fun!" Jerry laughed.  
"Our first meeting was very interesting." The magician informed him, extending the last vowels of the last word.  
"I didn't expect anything different, the boy already proved to be so brave."  
"Hell yeah he is! He stole a jacket from someone in a meeting to pretend to be a journalist and ask for an interview with me." Peter made him laugh again.  
"Well, he's really creative!" the other said.  
"You're right. And he's such a good kisser, too! Yeah, okay, he's not that he kissed me first… and I didn't even give him the time to kiss me back." He admitted.  
"Well, you surely didn't waste time." The other chuckled, intrigued. 

Jealousy didn't even barely skim Jerry, for two simple reasons.  
Peter was too much devoted to him.  
That young boy drew his own attentions, too.

"And he seems to have sexy fantasies also about you. He didn't exactly told me what he dreams about, but… c'mon, you don't have to be a fortune teller to guess it!" Peter amazed Jerry with that flash news.  
"Good to know." The vampire sneered ,licking one of his hands, still stained with blood.  
"Yeah, it' just…" Peter stopped abruptly, sensing something. "You've just fed!" He accused him, feeling insulted.  
"What? We are not having a video phone call ...how the hell do you know it?" The vampire asked him in awe.  
"I always know it!" The other scoffed. "Who?" He inquired.  
"Charlie's friends." Jerry answered vaguely.  
"Lucky bastards!" Peter snapped, corroded by jealousy.  
Jerry couldn't bear him a second longer.

"Oh please, spare me these tantrums worthy of the eight-year old kid you've been!" He snapped. "Do you really want to put yourself at their same level? Do you really want something so rough, without any poetry? Do you really want to be treated as gross food, mauled and ripped apart, just like a banal piece of meat?"  
"Nooo, of course I do not want it!" The other muttered.

"And I'm glad you don't. I have so higher plans for you, baby."  
"Tell me about those plans."  
"When I make you mine forever, it will be such unique experience. First, I will make love with you in a way you've never…"  
"Yeah, yeah, go on." The human urges him, eagerly.  
"What do you mean with 'Go on'?" The vampire wonders, puzzled.  
"Whatever, we always make love, we've done two billions of times, not to mention phone sex… jump to the bite part!" Peter begged him, feeling hot just at the only thought.  
"Oh. So the fantastic sex with this impossibly sexy vampire already bores you to death? You're such a cheeky squeaker!" The vampire pretended to be insulted, but he was actually amused, a lot.

"Okay, okay, First, I would pepper your delicious neck with kisses. Light, innocent kisses that would grow more and more demanding, wetter, hotter."  
"Oh, yes, please go on." Petter begged him with hoarse voice, the kind of voice that drove Jerry crazy.  
"The kisses would turn into hickeys. Soft hickeys at the beginning, then harder, leaving the sing of my teeth, my blunt teeth on your skin." The vampire went on, hearing a long moan of appreciation from the other side.  
"And then I would stare deep into your eyes, figuring out that you're finally ready for me, for all I have to give you, for the ecstasy, the pleasure, the darkness, the oblivion, the perdition."  
"The perdition…" Peter repeated, already lost in his own world.  
"And then I'd trace the left side of your neck, with a long, long lick, so inexorably, unbearably slow."  
"Mm.. and then?" Peter moaned, feeling his leather pants even tighter than usual.

"And then… I have to go, baby. There's a hot teenager I have to torment." Jerry chuckled.  
Peter was drawn back to reality.  
"Whaaat? Would you really leave me so bloody unsatisfied?"  
"Let's see… I bet you're drinking Midori, so there must be ice cubes at your disposal… use them!" Jerry struck back, merciless.  
"You're such a fucking bastard!" Peter growled at thee display.  
"Get accustomed to that, my love. You'll have to deal with this fucking bastard for a whole eternity!" The vampire chuckled, hanging up.

He took his time, before knocking at Charlie's door.

"Jane, it's Jerry from next door." He tried to get Charlie's mother's attention.

He smiled at himself, because, thanks to his supernatural hearing he could easily hear how much Charlie was insisting for her not to open the door.

He still had many aces upon his sleeve to play.

"Jane, I need to talk to you." He tried again.  
Still some seconds of silence. Further hesitation.

"Aah. Just hold on!" came the trembling Jane's voice from the other side.  
"Now. You son is harassing me." He insisted with a whining tone.

For his usual standards, he was already waiting for too long for them to let him in.  
"Jane. He broke into my house!" He rose the bar, running out of patience.

He chuckles, hearing Jane while she bitterly asked her son if that was true.  
It mean that Jerry was pushing the right buttons, maybe he just had to insist a little more.

"I'd rather not take this to authorities, but I will. I have no choice. He's sick. He's deluded!" He overstated the actual situation.

Some more hateful silence. Jerry hoped to see the handle pushed down, the door being opened… instead he heard the worst sentence ever.

"Go get the authorities!" The woman exhorted him, as diffident as ever.

The vampire smirked hysterically and left, only temporarily.

He grabbed the mobile phone again, dialling his favourite number.

"Well, well, looks like someone has changed his mind!" Peter's cheeky tone welcomed him. "You know, I was on my way to have a shower. An icy one. thanks to you!"  
"So are you naked?" Jerry got distracted and intrigued.  
"Tell me, genius, how the fuck do you have a shower?" The other scoffed.

"Petey, they don't want to let me in!" He informed his soon-to-be-Childe with a more whining tone than he planned.  
"Who is the eight years old baby now?" Peter made fun of him, before jumping to an important conclusion. "So you didn't call back for me, but only to whimper?" He grew irritated.  
"I want to get in, I have to get in!" The other insisted.

"And I'm going to find someone who can satisfy me tonight, since my bloody boyfriend is too bloody busy minding his bloody, fucking business!" Peter threatened him in a subtle way.  
"You won't do that!" Jerry growled.  
"I'm already doing that!" Peter struck back.

From one hand a stubborn teenager who was putting up a barrier against him, from the other hand a fiancè who was not very collaborative.

Jerry had more than a reason to go ballistic and stop thinking lucidly, as he always did.

"And then you dare to say I am the fucking bastard! I don't even know why the hell I called you. However, I already took my decision. I'm going to flush that happy family out, no matter what!" He informed him.

"What? No, Jerry, wait, don't fuck this up!"

"Too late for that." The vampire sneered, hanging up and looking for a shovel.

Said 'happy family' was observing him from the window, while he put his clever and drastic plan in motion.

A hole in the ground, deep enough to allow Jerry to eradicate some cables, a little hole in them, enough to put a little but determinant flame in it and BOOM! The previous happy family's house now was only a pile of rubble.  
"Don't need an invitation if there's not house." He stated, satisfied, but his three victims didn't give up and jumped in the car, ready to flee.  
Jerry didn't give up as well and got on his motorbike.

They started an improbable chasing through the almost desert roads of Nevada, made of blows, dents, broken glasses, collisions with every possible vehicle, until Jerry found himself under the weight of a whole heavy car.  
Nothing so alarming, he was used to way worse stuff.  
He got rid of the car and got up, as if nothing happened, although, due to all those efforts, his features had changed a lot, revealing the most demonic characteristics: pale as a corpse, with an unnaturally large mouth, black, full of razor sharp lethal teeth.

It was in that scary shape that he walked towards a poor man who had just got off his car. He was guilty only of being in the wrong place in the wrongest moment ever.  
Even Charlie had tried to send him away, but it was useless.  
Jerry was already feeding from his victim and the man's blood was so reinvigorating that it allowed Jerry to display again his awesome features.

As he was busy feeding, Charlie took advantage to take a large cross from the car.

"Hey!" He tried to get his attention.

When the vampire turned towards him, Charlie had a bitter surprise, or rather a too sweet one.

"Hey." Jerry smirked at him, as if they were best friends.

\- _Oh, shit! Why didn't he remain dreadful, horrible and monstrous as he was a few minutes ago? Why is he beautiful again? And that smile? He must quit.. no, Charle, you must quit!_\- The guy tried to keep cool.

"Please, go. It'll be alright. Go. Take her and go! Amy, take her and go!" He instructed his girlfriend in order to keep his mother safe.

\- _Great! This way it's just me and him… alone. From the pan to the embers! No, Charlie, at least you're saving them, be a hero_!-

"Catch you later." The vampire greeted them, calm and peaceful, waving his hand.

\- _What? Is he kidding me? Now he acts like the perfect, lovely neighbour, after he blew our fucking house up? And here we go again with that sexy smirk!_ \- Charlie had a tough time, before concentrating and ignoring his wild hormones.

"I repel you with the power of Christ the Lord." He stated, his tone determined and cold.

Charlie had watched 'The Exorcist' at least twenty times, it had to help somehow.

"Do you? Really?" Jerry smirked.

Again, in that oh-so-impossibly-sexy way.

\- _At least, Father Karras fought against a green monster with the shape of a little girl, not against this sort of… Greek god!_\- The boy pondered, trying his best to keep it cool.

But he was wavering and Jerry had noticed that.

\- _Oh, poor dear boy, here's a little ego boost for you_.- He plotted.

He stared at Charlie, moving a step closer, but trying to look worried.

"That's a mighty big cross you got there, Charley." He stated in a way too sensual way.

\- _Shit! No, Charlie, there' no fucking sexual innuendo in what he has just said, stop it!_\- The teenager made an effort to remain concentrated, holding the cross against him.

"The question is, do you you have faith?" The vampire teased him.

He was having so much fun.

"Get back!" The boy threatened him, pushing the cross forward.

Jerry played his game, hissing, like an annoyed cat.

"Charlie not the cross, Charlie,"

-_Fuckin stop calling my name… with such a deep voice_.- The teenager pleaded.

"Not the cross, Charlie." Jerry repeated, this time mocking him.

He touched the cross and sent it on fire. He glanced at Charlie condescendingly and then blew on it, as if it was a birthday cake.  
Jerry had made his wish. It was time to make it come true.

He bent over Charlie for a short, fleeting kiss that had the task to taste those sweet, soft, full lips. Too fast for a human eye to notice that; too impalpable for Charlie to realize if it had happened for real.  
Just like Peter had told him.

_\- Oh, fuck! One sexy man at a time in my mind, please… it's already really hard this way!_\- He mused, frustrated.

Jerry wasn't done with him, yet.

"Come here." He said with hoarse voice, full of lust.

He pushed the boy against the door of his car, just for the pleasure of hurting him, just a tiny bit, only a light bruise.

Even if aching, the boy moved forward.  
Jerry got closer to his ear.  
"I know you want me, Charlie." He whispered, blowing cold air, but it wasn't only that what sent shivers all over the boy.  
"I don't…"  
"Hush." Jerry interrupted him with a kiss, a real, proper kiss, this time. He violently demanded access to his mouth, amazed by that fact he didn't have to force Charlie so much.  
It was a matter of few instants and seeing from afar it seemed mostly an aggression.  
Charlie found himself moaning, before Jerry pushed him away, abruptly.  
He was so tempted to deepen the kiss and maybe also have a little taste of Charlie's blood, but he had to behave.

\- _He's the gift for my Peter and it's not nice to unwrap gifts before the party._ \- He summoned himself.

However, he thought it was funny to pretend to threat him.

\- _Mixed signals are so much fun!_-

"You ever get a stake in the chest, Charley?" He asked him, with a darker tone.

\- _Although, judging by the way you're looking at me, you would like to have another kind of stake from me!_-

"I have. It hurts. But they missed the heart. It's right here, Charley". He went on, drawing an imaginary cross upon the boy's heart.

\- _He's touching me in a such a delicate way, not very suitable for someone who is going to kill me_.- Charlie pondered, cursing himself, because, dammit, he was enjoying that touch.

"Easy measurement. You shouldn't have been so nosy." He concluded, ready to stake him, or at least scaring him good and proper.

There was someone much more determined than him, ready to act at the most proper moment.

Charlie's mother had staked Jerry with a rent sign. She had missed the heart, but she had hurt him a lot.

Jerry tried to get rid of it but ended up on the ground, passing out. He was so weak, even more when, leaving, Charlie made sure that the car near Jerry hit him.

********************* (In the meantime)

Peter was staring thoughtfully at the large window, sipping the umpteenth Midori. 

"Good show tonight, right, babycakes?" Ginger's chirping voice distracted him.

He wasn't joking at all when he told Jerry he would have find someone who could satisfy him; but he was in a bad mood anyway, because he hadn't heard from Jerry anymore.

"You were late again on 'The Devil's Torture Chamber." He scolded his assistant, coldly.

"I have something for you. Look." She struck back, pretending to blow something that revealed to be the third finger.

Deep inside, Peter loved her gross humor.

"You were early again in the bedroom." She threw her poisoned jab

\- _No wonder about that, you're not Jerry. No one makes me feel like my Jerry does. You're just a pastime, a stop-gap_!-

"Fuck you!" was his real answer.

"I will fuck myself. Someone's got to do it." She had the final word, leaving.

Pastime or stop-gap, Ginger was his friend, first of all, a few of the true friends Peter had.  
And he cared about his friends.  
Peter knew what was going to happen and he wanted to keep her safe.  
He got up and followed her in her room.

"Probably you didn't understand, I really mean you have to fuck off, far away from here!"  
"Hey, you can't fucking kick me out!" Ginger scoffed.  
"I'm your employer, the owner of this loft and, oh right, even if you don't want to admit, I know I'm your favourite occasional lover!" He insisted, stealing an involuntary smile from her. "Three bloody good reasons to move your amazing ass!" He added.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to my sister for a while!" She gave in, wearing her clothes again and putting all her stuff in a suitcase, as quick as possible.  
She walked towards him.  
"I'm doing this just and only for your lovely, sweet face!" She pinched his cheek with two fingers with a dark nail-polish. "You, fucking, merciless asshole!" She added, leaving the room and then the whole loft.

"It's better this way. Goodbye, Ginger, who knows? Maybe one day we'll meet again." He mused, while he watched her leave, from his window, sort of melancholically.

He sent a WhatsApp to Jerry, without even receiving the notification he had seen tried to call him. No answer. Again and again.  
He was growing nervous.

_\- What the bloody hell did that bloodsucker rabble-rouser do? I must find him!_\- He decided, getting dressed as fast as he could.

He took all the necessary stuff for what he already considered an emergency and then he jumped on th_e Harley Davidson_ he had in his garage.

He rode through the streets and luckily he found out that Jerry wasn't so much distant from the _Hard Rock Cafe _in _Las Vegas_.  
When Peter got closer to him, Jerry had had just the time to heal his broken arm, but when he looked at him better, Peter bust out laughing.

"Why the fuckl are you laughing, dickhead?" Jerry scoffed, still aching.

"Sorry, but.. you seem a giant sandwich with a flag on it!" Peter made fun of him. "I would film you to blackmail you for eternity, if only you appeared on screen, geez, you're so boring!"

Jerry muttered something unintelligible.

"You, fucking grouchy vampire, relax! If I'm laughing it's because I already figure out there's nothing to worry about, right?" He clarified, before removing roughly the picket of the sign from Jerry's back.

"Aaaaahh!" Jerry screamed in pain, but he started to feel better immediately after.

"If it had been something serious I would haunt them all and kill them with my bare hands!" The human swear, with an icy tone, making the vampire so proud of him.

"Here, these bags should help you recover!" He went on, throwing at him the blood bags.  
He kept them in an hidden space of his refrigerator, just in case.

Jerry emptied them in a heartbeat, recovering a little, but it wasn't enough yet.  
Peter was fully aware of that.

"Don't worry, my love, here's the real kicker." He smiled at him, kneeling in front of him.  
he draw out the knife from his pocket, cutting his wrist, without any hesitation, making the blood surface.

Jerry stared at him with the most thankful look ever and sucked eagerly that generous offer, feeling better instantly.  
To Peter it seemed even to soon when the vampire parted from him.

He wrapped a handkerchief around his wound, because Jerry was still too weak to heal it.  
"You've found someone who can fight tooth and claw. The boy has such a temper, I must admit it." Peter mumbled, while he sat on the ground, in order to recover from the blood loss that wasn't irrelevant.  
"But we're going to bite harder!" Jerry swore.  
"Hell yeah we will, love. However, now it's better if you calm down and leave me do my job. The hottie needs someone he can trust in."

"I know, Peter. By the way you're right, He sneered, proving he had fully recovered. "He's such a good kisser."

TBC

_Well, obviously, that's how things really went, they're all the deleted scenes no one showed us.  
LOL, just kidding XD  
I hope you'll like it, feel free to tell me anything. :)  
Bye and, if you like also 'Jessica Jone' fanfic, stay tuned, there are more updates to come ;)_


	5. IV (I): Jump the gun

Summary:

Their plan begins

**Chapter IV I: Jump the gun**

"You should get some rest now," Peter advised him, once they were back to the _Hard Rock Cafe Hotel_, remaining in a rather isolated alley.

"No way. We need the bait and we need it tonight!" Jerry insisted.

"You've just chased them, you've shocked Charlie enough for tonight, just get some rest, tomorrow you'll go on with the chasing, as fresh as new!" his pupil acted like a Jiminy cricket.

It was something rare, but it could happen,

"You have to strike while the iron is hot and I don't need any rest, I'm almost recovered." the vampire didn't listen him, as stubborn as a mule.

"It's that _almost _that worries me.," Peter groaned. "You should feed at least from one victim to regain your full strength."

"Do you think I can't find someone here in _Las Vegas_ at deep night?" Jerry sneered.

"You won't go looking for a bloody anything! You're still as pale as a corpse and you can barely stand. You'll stay here, I'll think about… the food." Peter decided.

He didn't have to wait for long, because as soon as he approached to the entrance of the hotel, someone called him.

"Hhheeeeeyyy, aren't ya the little wizaaard who's on that huge poster!" a man around forty, rather drunk, apostrophised him, pointing at his poster.

"Yep, it's me," the illusionist acted affably, although after calling him 'little wizard' that man had already signed his own death sentence.

"Let's taaaake a picture togethaaarrr!" the man decided, framing them in a selfie before Peter could even allow that.

That man was going from bad to worse.

"If you want, I can also give you my autograph, but not here, it's just too crowded, I don't want to draw many people's attention. Come with me," Peter lured him as the most treacherous of the devils.

The man took the bait, swelling with pride at the thought of bragging with his friends about meeting someone famous. A star.  
Any star. He didn't mind who.

Peter was accustomed to meet his fans, that's why he always had in his pockets some cards to sign.

"To who do you want me to sign it?" he asks him as he takes the next-to-be victim to the alley, drawing a card and his trusted marker out.

"Oooh, it's just for me, I'm Karl." the man replied.

Peter uncorked the marker with his teeth, as they got in the alley.

"To Karl, may the magic be with you…" Peter said out loud what he was writing, while he held in his mouth the marker cap as if it was a cygar.

" we go." he grinned handing the card to him.

"Thaaanks, buddy This niiight had sssshtarted in such a ssshitty way, I haad to leave the casino because I was gooooing to lose even my boxers!" the man slurred, putting the cards in his pocket.

Peter confined himself to glancing coldly at him.

"Guess what? You're going to lose even your life." he shrugged.

The man giggled nervously.

"Wh-what?"

"Jerry, he's all yours!" Peter gave his lover the signal.

A dark figure who had been lurking in the shadows showed up, rushed to the unlucky victim and planted his fangs in his neck, viciously.

As he fed, Jerry opened his eyes, holding eye contact with his lover all time long.  
Peter didn't miss a single instant, he loved seeing his vampire in action.  
If Jerry already found exciting when Peter provided victims to him, to be watched by his pupil definitely turned him on.  
And probably it was the same to Peter, too.

As soon as he made the man's lifeless and drained body fall on the ground, Jerry shifted back to his human features, more beautiful than ever, and passed a hand over his mouth, before Peter pulled him closer for a demanding kiss.

"But… love, I've just fed, I still taste of human blood," he grumbled, puzzled, between kisses.

"I know, but since it's going to become an integral part of my diet, I'd better get already accustomed to that!" Peter chuckled, as he kept kissing him.

Even more turned on, after such cheeky answer, Jerry took charge and smashed Peter against a wall, pressing his body against his, as he kissed him voraciously.

"I still can't believe that you let me kill a fan of yours." he murmured against his lips.

"What? Naaaaaah, he wasn't my fan at all, he didn't even know my name; he was just searching for famous people, any famous people. I hate that kind of person." Peter grumbled.  
"Even if he was a real fan, it happened after my job, which means violating my privacy. Besides, he was as drunk as hell, who the fuck did he think he was? Me?" he made the vampire laugh, before kissing him once more.

Jerry placed kisses on the corner of his mouth, on his sculpted cheek bone and then he reached his ear.

"Soon, very soon, we will hunt together." he whispered, sucking his lobe and flicking his tongue inside his ear.

Peter was incredibly horny, both for the gesture and his words.

"My cock is so fucking hard just at the thought!" he growled, kissing him again.

Jerry cupped his crotch, figuring out he was telling the truth and making him moan in approval.

"Oh, my love, let's try to fix this!" the vampire gazed at him with hungry eyes.

"Wh-what? Do you mean… now? Here?" the human frowned. "What about the kids I have to call? And your weak state?"

"We have time for everything. What weak state? Now I feel as strong as one hundred lions again, let me prove you that!" he sneered, before unfastening his jeans, lowering them together with his slip.

He knelt down, ready to take great care of his pupil with his skillful mouth.

"Shit, Jerry, oh, fffuck!" Peter climaxed quickly, pulling his partner's hair and Jerry didn't miss a single drop of his craved reward.

Their sexual tension was still high but the few time they had only brought them to a wild, quick, brutal and romanceless shag in that alley.  
They both liked it even that way.

Peter took Jerry to his loft, making himself more comfortable, before establishing the plan with him.

"Please, be warned, I'm supposed to give them as many info and details as possible. True facts, not bollocks! They must be sure they can rely on me, they can trust me, they must figure out I'm helping them, even if I have to say a bit too much." Peter warned him.

"I totally trust you, love, you know, no matter what you want to say or not to say to them." Jerry assured him, pulling Peter on his lap and kissing him.

It's just from that more than comfortable position that Peter made his phone call, waiting for Charlie to answer.

"Hello?"  
"I can help you." he informed the kid, before a certain vampire decided to challenge him with languid kisses on his neck.

\- _Oh, fuck!_ \- the illusionist was in trouble, but he managed to maintain his self control.

"My place in one hour." he hung up.

"Damn you, Jerry, do you want them to find out about us?" the human snapped, getting up.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." the vampire purred.

"Luckily, they didn't notice anything." the other grumbed.

"You should know that in this robe you're so impossibly sexy and this could lead us to a second round, shouldn't you?" Jerry growled, tracing with his fingers the edges of Peter's very shirt black satin robe that barely covered his thighs.

"Geez, you've recovered even too much Now go away, don't let anyone see you and come back just and only when it's time! Oh, wait, first the whelp has to come here…" Peter recalled their plan.

"Ed. The whelp has a name and you'd better remember it." Jerry scolded him, he didn't like when Peter was so disrespectful towards one member of his race.

Even more now that it was about to become _their _race.

"Whatever, I just keep seeing him as a simple tool." the younger rolled his eyes.

"Will you be so acid even as a vampire?" Jerry snorted.

"Oh, probably even more, my love!" Peter chuckled, walking hm to the exit.

Not before a quick kiss, before he finally left.

Charlie and Amy arrived with perfect punctuality and Peter welcomed them.

"I'll tell you what I know but that's it. Right?" he made the rules, as he prepared probably the twelfth Midori of that night.  
"Don't expect me to join your little scooby gang. Sit down." he ordered, sitting down as well.

"Whatever you got I'll take it." Charlie said affably, but then his eyes fell on the long cut Peter had on his wrist that was barely healing. "What did you do to your wrist?" he questioned him.

\- _His wrist. His wrist, Charlie, just focus on his wrist, not on his long legs, neither on his microscopic black slip that sometimes he shows with his movements, revealing so much of himself… and you shouldn't focus on his chest, too, with all those necklace that makes him so exoteric and … nooo, dammit, Charlie, you're here with Amy, look at Amy_! - the teenager tried to control himself.

\- _Oh, shit. Jerry, that bloody idiot, he forgot to heal my cut!_ \- Peter silently cursed, before resorting to the first acceptable excuse.

"Oooh, d'you mean this scratch? Well, there was a dangerous trick with blades tonight and I didn't pay enough attention," he grumbled, shrugging.

"If you go on like this, people will risk their own lives at your shows!" Charlie teased him, now calmer.

"Let's go back to the main topic. That insignia you showed me. It's a species that originated in the Mediterranean. They nest in the earth. And they kill slowly. They keep their victims alive for days. Snackers." Peter explained to the, acting even irritated.

"And they turn everyone?" Charlie grew curios. "They change them into.." he turned to Amy.

"Yeah, I got it." she gestured with her hand, almost annoyed.

\- _Geez, I can't stand this bloody bimbo and her squeaky voice! Why the fuck did Charlie brought her here with him? Oooh, sure, that's right. Jerry expected him to bring her here… oh well, he knows what to do with her_.- Peter mused, grinning and bearing it.

"They're tribal by nature. He could be trying to turn them all. Replenish his ranks"

\- _Just wait for him to replenish them with… me!_\- he daydreamed.

"Look, how do we kill these guys? This tribe?" Amy asked him.  
"You two? You don't." Peter scoffed, almost humiliating them.

-_ The Hottie maybe has the proper grit to do it, but you, useless bimbo… you would be corned beef even before trying!_-

"It's a strong breed. You're going to need an army." Peter informed them, before, just as planned, his mobile phone rang.

"Hang on. Sorry. Sorry." he pretended to be surprised.

"Hello!" he snapped, kinda rudely.

"Mr Vincent?" the receptionist downstairs replied.

"Yes!"

"You have a delivery."

"All right. Send him up." the owner of the house gave his permission.

"Jennifer, we've got a delivery!" he spurred his new assistant.

Before the two guys arrived, Peter had managed to find a worthy substitute for Ginger  
Nope. Not worthy. Ginger was unique. No one could challenge him that way, no one was so beautiful.  
Jennifer was just a pawn in the warped game of life.

Peter observed the pretty blondie trotting towards the elevator, chirping a joyful "I'm going to get it!", as she chuckled.

Happy. Remissive. Obedient. And so eager to please him.

-_ I just hope she won't mind the un-life!_\- he pondered, already knowing what was in store for her.

"eBay. I order things late at night when I've had a few cocktails . So, yeah, some nice stuff." Peter explained to his small audience.

Charlie's senses were at their sharpest.

"Wait a minute. You get deliveries this late?"

"Yeah." Peter answered so calmly that for a moment even Charlie believed that.

"No." the illusionist started to getting doubtful. "I don't know."

"Oh, shit. No. You said that guy could come in." Charlie reproached him.

\- _You may even be sexy, but you're an idiot!_ \- the boy pondered, disappointed.

(End I)

Notes:

More to come (more original speeches to reverse) in the second part ;)

So do you like this evil Peter? and this confused Charlie? Let me now ;P


	6. IV (II): Jump the gun

**Chapter IV II: Jump the gun**

"That's a .."

"An invitation, airhead." Ed anticipated him, making his smug entrance, dressed as a delivery boy.

Charlie glanced at whom had been his best friend.

"Hey, Mr Vincent, package for you." Ed said, throwing the box at him on purpose, hitting him.

"Fuck!" the Illusionist cursed.

"One second, guys. Business call." the young vampire stopped, hearing his mobile ring.

"Hello. Oh, yeah. No, I'm looking at them right now. Yeah, come on up." he invited his Sire.

"He's actually quite modern. Jerry dispensed with all that 'master' stuff." he commented with a cheeky smirk.

Charlie had trouble taking his eyes off of him.

-_ But he's such in a great shape! And he has never been so self-confident, so brave, so smug, so… so sexy?! No, even him? C'mon, Charlie, don't start it all over again_! - he reproached himself, recalling the situation he was in.

"Ed, if you have a problem, just keep it with me, okay?" he tried to draw his attention.

"Oh, do I got a problem. You let him get to me. You let him turn me into this." the vampire leveraged on his former best friend's guilty sense, growling threateningly.  
Peter took advantage of that moment to break the glass of one of his reliquary.

"Stay away, demon." he snarled, wielding the nail he had taken from there.

"Oh, is that itsy-bitsy little sticky for me?" Ed mocked him, talking like a little child.

"It's a crucifixion nail. It's lethal to you." Peter struck back, calm and cold-blooded.

"Yeah. That's old school. Nice! You're going to have to get pretty close to use that thing though." Ed growled, waiting for making his move.

Peter made his, grabbing the remote in order to open the panic room and rushing inside, with a not-so-manly yell.

"Oh no, you don't." Ed laughed, running and sneaking through it with him, right before the door closed.  
"Don't worry, guys, I'll deal with that!" Peter shouted from the panic room.

Charlie had the feeling Peter could have faced Ed easily, that's why he grabbed Amy and started to run.

"Amy, go. Amy, please, go!"

"Oh, dammit, why didn't you want to do that trick of the ripped arm in the closing door? It would be so impressive!" Ed snorted.

"Because we tried it tons of times and you are fucking not credible . Hollywood special effects or not they would immediately figure out it was only a fake arm and we don't want them to grow suspicious, do we?" Peter snapped.  
"Phew, vice-Boss, can't I even go out and have a little taste of him? I'm sooo hungry!" the young vampire grumbled.

"But if you've just gorged yourself with my assistant!" Peter struck back, pointing at her temporary corpse in the monitor.  
"Oh, she was such a tasty appetizer!" Ed sneered.  
"Get content with that, and keep your third-class fangs away from Charlie and even more from me!" the illusionist summoned him. "You'll go out once they left, but maybe they already did." he grumbled, slightly opening the door of the panic room to figure out he was right.

"Okay, the coast is clear, you can go. I'll go as well, once I'm done staging your death, I have all the stuff I need," he said, pointing at a sack with some stuff he used in his shows.

"Thank you, vice-Boss, although I would have liked to spend more time with Charlie… are you sure I can't give him not even a tiny bite?"

"Don't make me use that nail!" the human threatened him, making him finally run away.

During their escape, Charlie got distracted for a moment and ended up hitting a column with his head.  
He fell on the ground and it took him a while to get up.

"Amy, go, keep running, I'll catch you later." he yelled and the girl obeyed.

Amy arrived in a sort of gallery with an exposition of the items of Peter's collection.  
Jerry was already there and appeared behind her shoulders.  
She had already broken a case, putting the bullets inside a gun.

"I'm so glad you're here." the vampire murmured.

Amy turned, shooting him more than once, aiming at him pretty good, but Jerry didn't seem to be weakened by that.  
Quite the contrary, he drew the bullets out from his wounded body, as if nothing happened.

"Werevolves." he explained to her.

She broke a case with a glober of holy water inside.

"Vampires." she threw the holy water in his face.

It was painful, but even fun for Jerry, once he recovered.

The vampire just loved the challenges.

In another corridor, Amy and Charlie met again.

"Jerry's here." she informed him, worried.

"We gotta go from here." Charlie suggested.

In order to reach the exit, they crossed Peter's panic room once more and the door was open.  
Peter had left and on the ground there was dust and some bones.

"Ed…" Charlie mourned.

"Come on. I found the stairs. We have to go. Come on." the blonde dragged him away, unceremoniously.

\- _Geez, do you have a heart? He has been my best friend for endless years, you've been my girlfriend for a bunch of months_!- Charlie pondered, annoyed.

As Amy suggested, from the kitchens they had headed towards the club, crowded with people.  
They were holding hands but they unwillingly split rather soon, because the crowd was too pressing.

As Charlie tried to reach her, Jerry had already succeeded, parting with her where he knew Charlie could easily see them.

Jerry smirked, seeing how that girl was already at his whole disposal, even without doing anything to her yet. He could tell by the way she was staring at him

The vampire bent on the girl to kiss her, just and only to annoy Charlie and then he moved to her slender neck, opening his mouth wide as if he wanted to bite her.  
Jerry got sure that Charlie also saw the blood trickling down Amy's neck, before the security stuff dragged him away, not caring about the boy's desperate cries.

"Amy no, nooo!"

When Jerry parted from her, Amy could feel the blood on her neck, but she was also perfectly aware that there was no bite and he hadn't make her taste his blood either.  
Jerry had simply bitten into his own lower lip, making it bleed and smearing the blood over her neck.

"Hey… you didn't bite me at all!" she pointed out, almost insulted.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, shut up, squeaking bimbo!" he grumbled, before knocking her down.

Charlie went back to the only place he felt safe, to the only person he could trust.

Peter was bringing a trolley around, with a cross body bag, as if he was leaving, as if he wanted to go a far as possible from there.

\- _Even from me?_ \- he thought, upset, getting closer, until he could see him properly.

He was so different from usual, he wore dark blue jeans, a petrol green Christian Dior jacket, but there was still a trace of eyeliner under his eyes.

\- _He looks so vulnerable.. and yet so beautiful._ -

Peter noticed him, jolting.

"Shit! How did you get in here?"

Another perfect play. He knew for sure that the boy would have come to him.

\- _Well done, hottie._-

"Security is a little lax since everybody got their throat torn out." Charlie struck back, a little acidly.

Peter made the most stupid question ever and he was fully aware how stupid it was.

"You, too? Had he turned you?"

"Check your monitor, man." Charlie challenged him.

Peter pretended to be fearful as he verified and calmer once he had checked.

"I don't know if Amy's alive or dead or turned, but he got her." the boy informed him. "I'm going to end him or he's going to end me."

\- _No one will end no one, but… ooooooohhh you have no idea how much I like your fire, hottie!_ \- the illusionist mused, as he paid totally attention to him.

"Although, after all we've been through, I thought he would have taken me, instead he didn't even look at me," a pretty confused Charlie grumbled.

Peter smiled hearing that, but he preferred not to say anything and the other shook his head, as if he wanted to shake away those dangerous thoughts.

\- _Oh Charlie, if only you knew! But soon everything will be so clear to you…_ \- the adult daydreamed.

"That's how it's going to be and you're gonna come with me." the boy resumed his speech, with a tone that would not accept any refuse.

Once more, that fire that Peter liked so much.  
He put his baggages on the floor and poured a drink to himself, before starting his speech.

"Don't you understand this yet? There will be no fighting. There will only be surviving." he said.  
"Maybe." he pointed out drinking.

He really wanted to piss Charlie off and he managed to do that.

"Really? You think if you live and we all die you'll be able to get us out of your head?" the boy snapped.

"No, I know I wont. I never could after the first time. So I told myself I made it up." Peter said, making a pause to make it more impressive.

He knew he had captured the boy's whole attention.

"I was a kid. Figured it was easier to believe in monsters."  
"Made what up?" Charlie asked him, shocked.

"That vampire that killed my parents, but not me."

\- _Oh well, after all I'm telling the truth… leaving out a couple of things!_-

Charlie was listening to him, without saying a word, his eyes wide.

\- _Oh, poor dear, I would like to hug him, so, so much!_ -

"You think I collected all this stuff because it was bitching?" Peter went on, gesturing to al his objects with large movements of his arms.

"Come with me. We'll go in at dawn. He's got to rest some time." Charlie suggested.

"No, no, no, no, no." the man grumbled.

"The only reason I survived the last time is because I had the sense to hide." he explained. "If you want to be a dead hero, good for you. I'm out."

"Ah." Charlie mumbled, upset.

Another of the reactions Peter wanted from him.

"You think I'm a coward. I'm not. I'm a realist." the illusionist got defensive.

"So you just bail on people." Charlie said venomously. "Hey, I get it. My dad was like that. But I don't want to live till tomorrow if you're the kind of man I'm going to be."

That sentence hurt Peter like a stab, but he had a role to play.  
And now the next step of his role was to gain Charlie's trust back, with a very daring move.

"Hang on. wait." he called the teenager, before he left, indigned.  
"Blessed by Saint MIchael ." Peter handed to him a special stake he managed to collect. "You kill your vampire with this, it's supposed to change his victims back." he revealed and, once again, it was the truth.

\- _You'll never have a chance to do such a thing, but it's fun to make you believe you can!_ -

"Maybe you can still save your girlfriend." he reinforced the message.

"If it's for real." Charlie grumbled, but accepted his gift.

"You got a plan." Peter grow curios. "There's no guarantee he'll be sleeping. To stake him, you got to get close."

\- _Forget that I'll let you do that. Okay, it's time for bullshit again, get ready for this big one-_

"Torch him."

Charlie questioned him with his look.

"A vampire on fire is not thinking clearly." Peter clarified.

"If he's on fire, how do I get close enough to stake him?" Charlie frowned and Peter grew thoughtful.

"Fuck." he grumbled.

-_ Oh, hottie, it's so much fun to mess with your head!_-

"Fine, then. Thanks for everything. Now I'd better go," Charlie said, heading towards something he perfectly knew that was a suicidal mission.

To his surprise, Peter saw him come back.

"Probably this is the last time I see you…" Charlie murmured, getting closer and closer to the illusionist.

"I know I shouldn't, this will fuck my brain up even more, I know this is wrong, but.. oh, what the hell, I have nothing to lose, anymore!" the teeneger rambled before pushing himself towards Peter for a shy kiss.

Peter didn't think twice before putting more passion into that kiss and making it as hot as hell.

He pressed the boy with his body against the counter, still kissing him, before moving to his neck, nibbling it in the only way he could: the human one.

\- _Not for long, hottie!_\- Peter lost himself in his dark fantasies, as Charlie moaned happily, before the adult parted from the teenager.

"Woah. Not bad at al as a goodbye, definitely better than a hug," Charlie mumbled, still dazed, as he caressed his own neck in the same spot Peter gave all his attentions. "Now I go. For real. Girl to save. Vamp to kill. Or at least try to." he rambled, leaving under a very amused and pleased Peter's eyes.

Charlie had left for several minutes, when Jerry showed up

"The boy is battle-hardened." Peter informed him.  
"I can imagine." the vampire chuckled.

"He's on to you." the human added.  
"I know. I should have listened to you and wait for a day. He's moving way too fast, so we'll have to jump the gun." Jerry informed him.  
"What do you mean?" Peter frowned.

Jerry got closer, caressing his face with the back of his hand.

"My precious Peter, it's true, I had said I would have turned you on your birthday, tomorrow, after midnight… but I'm afraid I'll have to do that now."

TBC

Notes:

I know, I know, I'm more evil than Peter and Jerry put together leaving you with this cliffhanger, mwahahahaha XD

To all the ones who know the movie, didi you recognize some original speeches? LOL

It's so evident I hate Amy, isn't it? XD

By the way, for the 'fake bite' scene I got inspired by 'Dracula's legacy' with the gorgeous Gerard Buttler 3 (I ship Mary and him ooooh soo much 3 )

I hope you enjoyed these characters and their interactions, pleeease, let me know, you would make me so so so happy ^^'


End file.
